


hallelujah

by asiren (meliorismo)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Extended Metaphors, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliorismo/pseuds/asiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they swam in rivers of waters that were like sky.<br/>[sansa/margaery]</p>
            </blockquote>





	hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> unrevised work. 
> 
> # sansastarkdeservesbetter2k16  
> # margaerytyrelldeservesbetter2k16  
> # gotsucks 
> 
> please, check the end notes if u want explanations about the "choose not to use archive warnings" thing. possibly spoiler alert tho

**Hallelujah**

 

_you saw her bathing on the roof,_

_her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

_she tied you to her kitchen chair_

_she broke your throne and cut your hair_

_and from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

jeff buckley, hallelujah

 

Margaery's image stays, immutable, eternally fossilized, on the mirror that she walked past thousand ages ago. It is like a dream, slowly drowning in the cold waters of forget; an instant between open your eyes and wake up. Sansa can see her, but couldn't never touch — the sunlight come from the window, bump at something nice and salty, a good dream about entire lives passed calmly making photosynthesis, make the dust in the air shine like fireflies and then— then—

(she wakes up).                                          

Margarery never stays till morning; the side of their bed that used to be hers stays cold and empty. Is almost like she were dead — the sound of piano always a requiem, the uncomfortable feeling of deja vu.

Once upon a time, Sansa used to brush her hair front at the same mirror that Margaery haunts now. (Her memory). Sansa brushed and brushed and brushed till it fells down her back in soft and bright waves, waiting for someone to come rescue her from that lonely cold tower. Nobody never showed up, though, and Sansa threw down her own hair and escaped because of it, running barefoot in the woods trying to find somewhere under the sun where she could, finally, live in peace.

And was in this free, almost sad way that she meets Margaery. She was like a falling star, fast and bright, an ethereal aura that painted everything with the grayish color of dreams. And then they hold their hands together and sleep on the ground, and swam in rivers of waters that were like sky, and looked at the clouds searching for the ones that had the shape of happiness.

But one day Margaery was gone and Sansa come back to her tower, alone once again, and she cried oceans that drowned the world, and feel asleep on her bed made of grass where she waited, waited, waited for Margaery to come back.

Only the scars on her feet and the smell of laughter on her nose prove that once upon a time she was happy — far away from the frontiers of this palace, never again prisoned.

(it is only when sansa open her eyes that she notices that she was crying the whole time)

**Author's Note:**

> the major caracter death in this work is really, really dubious. like. even myself am not sure if this is true. so. no archive warning


End file.
